


Король Крыс

by Gianeya



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: Поначалу его называли Обывателем. С этого все проблемы и начались.





	Король Крыс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rat King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104327) by [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira). 



> Автор вдохновлялся [заявкой на кинк-фесте](https://dishonored-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/446.html?thread=483006#cmt483006). В качестве визуализации Корво автор рекомендует [данный арт](https://vicious-mongrel.deviantart.com/art/Rat-King-342144685).

Поначалу его называют Обывателем. Чужого это смешит, как и многое другое. Молитвы всегда достигают того, чьим ушам предназначены, пусть имя и неверно — а оно навечно останется неверным, даже когда смертная природа Корво постепенно истает из памяти людей и он превзойдет то, чем был когда-то, — и поэтому в голове у Корво гремят мольбы к _обывателю обывателю обывателю_. Его это раздражает до зубовного скрежета.

В Бездне начинают появляться крысы. Это Чужого тоже забавляет. Его вообще много что забавляет.

Но именно то первоначальное прозвище, при всей своей неправильности, запускает дальнейшую череду событий. Даже когда имя, дарованное Корво его почитателями, меняется, первое ошибочное верование остается в людской памяти.

 

(один)

Опасно поминать Короля в открытую. И он, и Левиафан — только подумав об этом монстре, Лесса целует тыльную сторону своей ладони — сейчас не особенно почитаемы. Но они единственные настоящие боги, неважно, почитают их или нет. Ее друзья отказались бы от нее, если бы узнали, во что она верит, но по крайней мере ее преданность не принадлежит каким-то ложным идолам.

Только крысам. В смысле, она же сама видела. Своими собственными глазами. Как стая крыс, не меньше сотни, хлынула из сточной канавы вниз по улице — и Лесса не может даже мысли допустить, что это было не знамение от Короля Крыс. Она потом заглянула в канаву и смогла разглядеть спрятанный там, на дне, обломок китовой кости. Жуткая вещица, от одного взгляда на которую Лессу замутило — потому что она вспомнила о том жутком существе, что таится в морских глубинах.

Но Король хранит Лессу, а она молится ему каждый вечер. Жжет благовония и целует на удачу свою руку — говорят, так надо. У нее есть даже святилище, совсем маленькое, его украшает лишь пригоршня крысиных зубов. Конечно же, оно не в ее доме, это было бы неправильно. Но через три здания вниз по улице есть гнилой ветхий подвал, в который старая Мэйд Горан уж точно больше не спустится, подвал с крепкими дверьми, что ведут прямо на улицу. И если святилище когда-нибудь и найдут, то стражники подумаю только на саму Мейд Горан, эту старую перечницу.

Лесса всегда оставляет Королю приношения. Обычно это хлеб и сыр или любые другие объедки. В подвале всегда много крыс. Король наверняка очень доволен подношениями Лессы. Король наверняка доволен Лессой.

Так что она старательно продолжает молиться и приносить дары. Ей никак нельзя лишиться его расположения, потому что иначе... Лесса вздрагивает при одной мысли об этом.

Иначе Чужой может прийти за ней.

И пусть она лишь мысленно произнесла его имя, она целует себе руку трижды.

 

(два)

— ...Чужой вознес Самозванца и сделал его богом, — выплевывает Павел, и под его ногой хрустит крысиный череп, — но что получил он взамен?

— Предательство! — ревет его паства.

Павел улыбается. У него всегда была злая улыбка.

— Да, — говорит он. — Его предал тот, кем он дорожил. Тот, кого он отметил.

Его прихожане содрогаются, будто волна проходит по залу. Их ужас почти материален. 

— И Самозванец, со своей похищенной божественной силой, объявил Чужому войну; украл его верных почитателей, — при этих словах люди гневно свистят. 

— Украл его отмеченных, — а теперь они кричат, будто от боли. 

— Но до этого он уже украл то, что Чужой ценил больше всего! Ибо он получил доверие Чужого — но предал его, — и люди перед Павлом уже воют, протягивая руки, чтобы прикоснуться к его пурпурным одеждам.

— Мы должны дать отпор! — выкрикивает самый смелый. — Уничтожить святилища Самозванца! Убить его мелких вредителей!

Улыбка Павла становится шире.

— Друзья мои, — говорит он, простирая к ним руки, навстречу их благоговейным прикосновениям. — Друзья мои, — повторяет он, — у вас есть на это право.

 

(три)

Во сне к Изобель приходит грустный мужчина. У него только половина лица и черная корона над головой — Изобель знает, что это мамин бог. У него много крыс, но не тех, что Изобель встречает на улице — тощих зверьков, на которых охотятся и которых едят кошки, если только мама не закидает их камнями и палками. Нет, крысы грустного мужчины большие и жирные, с красивыми яркими глазками и мягкой шерсткой. Он разрешает им взбираться ей на колени, где они сворачиваются в комочки и довольно попискивают.

Иногда он рассказывает о девочке, которую знал. Он говорит, что Изобель напоминает ему о ней, но не объясняет почему. Однажды, когда Изобель спросила, что с ней случилось, он заплакал — и слезы на живой половине его лица были чистыми и прозрачными, но слезы на половине-черепе были синими и черными, и странными. Когда Изобель потянулась их стереть, ее пальцы окрасились странным цветом.

Иногда Изобель рассказывает ему про плохого человека. Мама любит говорить о нем. Мама говорит, что он не совсем человек, но грустный мужчина из снов Изобель все равно защитит их от него.

И грустный мужчина становится совсем не таким грустным, когда Изобель говорит о плохом человеке. Он советует ей, на случай, если она когда-нибудь увидит того, так его и назвать — плохим. И Изобель уверена: это значит, что плохой человек на самом деле _очень, очень плохой_. Потому что мама всегда говорила ей: даже если ты считаешь кого-то нехорошим, ты не должна об этом говорить, потому что тогда ты будешь такой же плохой, как этот самый человек.

Когда она взрослеет, грустный мужчина перестает приходить к Изобель во сне, но она всегда о нем помнит.

 

(четыре)

Идет война. В дальних краях, где Бастиан никогда не бывал. В любом порту, где они швартуются. Все только об этом и говорят. Война. Война гудит в венах городов вдоль всего побережья.

Ему это кажется таким глупым.

Чужой всегда провожает их до дома. Все на корабле это знают и доверяют ему, как доверяют своим матерям. Никто из них не выходит в море без костяного амулета, вплетенного в одежду, — у самого Бастиана амулет старый, самый правильный, передававшийся от отца к дочери и от матери к сыну; даже его мать точно не может сказать, сколько ему лет. Отметины на нем почти стерлись, но он все равно поет для Бастиана по ночам, тихо и мягко. Китовые песни всегда были для него утешением — и причиной, по которой ему закрыт путь на китобойные суда.

Нет, Бастиан мог стать только рыбаком — или никем.

Он однажды видел, как кита привезли на сушу. Как еще живым потащили в китобойню. Подвесили его — все еще живого! Там им занялись мясники, со своими топорами и тесаками, чтобы потом шептать молитвы над голубой-голубой ворванью, что изливалась из его вспоротой плоти.

А затем пришли крысы.

Так всегда бывает. На китобойнях заколачивают все норы, раскладывают везде яд и ловушки. Все, чтобы отпугнуть вредителей, чтобы уничтожить маленьких чудовищ. 

Но с первыми каплями китовой крови снизу, из стоков, и сверху, со стропил, словно приливная волна, появляются крысы. Мясники режут их своими ножами, проливают красную крысиную кровь на пол китобойни — потом клинки придется чистить и скоблить от этой крови, и по новой освящать — но крыс ничто не может остановить. 

Они убивают кита за считанные секунды.

Бастиан уверен, что они творят это просто ради удовольствия.

Пусть он никогда не будет способен сделать то, что делают китобои — с их должными ритуалами над ворванью, с их должными извинениями перед Чужим за взятые жизни его любимых чад — но именно после появления крыс Бастиан выбежал из китобойни на улицу, где его и вырвало.

Так что ему вся эта война кажется глупостью — но только потому, что в ней просто нет смысла.

Он и вообразить не может, что люди вообще способны почитать кого-то столь ужасного, как Король Крыс.

 

(+ один) 

Корво приходит в себя медленно; сначала он чувствует только цепи вокруг запястий и на один кошмарный, жуткий миг воображает себя обратно в Колдридже — в его сознании разверзается пустота при мысли о том, что все произошедшее было лишь нелепым и страшным сном. Но постепенно у него в голове проясняется, и он снова чувствует крыс у своих ног и Метку, полыхающую на руке. Кое-кто... злится.

Корво поднимает голову. Ему больно — и это кажется неправильным. Во всей этой ситуации есть нечто очень неправильное. Каждая клеточка его тела кричит от неправильности: боль — он и забыл, что может ее ощущать. Окружающая действительность колеблется, шатается и клонится в стороны, будто он снова оказался в море. Играет шарманка — ту самую мерзкую музыку, что когда-то играли смотрители, — но помимо этого в воздухе плывет еще и китовая песнь.

Боль пульсирует в голове.

Кто-то прикасается к его лицу. Корво вздрагивает. Рука слишком горячая, она словно обжигает, но при этом почти нежно отводит волосы Корво от его лица. А потом по границе между плотью и маской скользят ногти, и вцепляются, и тянут, и из горла Корво рвется на волю мучительный хрип.

Половина его лица со стуком падает на пол. Корво кажется, будто с него сняли кожу, а его самого разбили на мелкие кусочки. Кто-то говорит с ним, повторяет его нелепое прозвище — _Король_ , так поименовали его, вот только он никогда не желал быть ничьим королем.

Сквозь свисающие пряди волос Корво смотрит на них: здесь несколько человек. Пурпурные и золотые одежды — ох и разозлится же _он_.

Один из них, с дрожащими пальцами, похожий на Хайрема Берроуза, за волосы оттягивает голову Корво назад. В другой руке у него зажат изогнутый кинжал.

— Во имя твое, ласковый Чужой, — говорит он, — мы уничтожим твоего врага.

Не стоило произносить его имя, думает Корво.

Корво не видел Чужого таким откровенно злым уже... нет. Никогда не видел. Чужой не злится. Раздражается, сердится, иногда они спорят, но сейчас? Сейчас он в ярости. 

И ярость эта холодна. Из углов в комнату просачивается Бездна — синевой и тенями. Шарманки трескаются одна за другой, а двери и окна странно, мучительно искажаются. Фанатики сбиваются вместе, все, кроме того, что до сих пор держит Корво, — просто потому, что он застыл в ужасе.

В глубинах стонут киты, а холодный тихий голос прямо за спиной Корво произносит:

— Отпусти его.

Мужчина, похожий на Хайрема Берроуза, едва не обделавшись, торопливо отступает. Спотыкается, запутавшись в ногах, роняет кинжал и падает на остальных фанатиков. И все они смотрят на Чужого так, будто... ну да, будто он их бог.

Так оно и есть.

Чужой обхватывает лицо Корво ладонями — руки его приятно холодят кожу, будто лед. Большим пальцем он проводит по обнажившейся скуловой кости Корво и шепчет:

— Ты никогда не прекращаешь меня развлекать, Корво.

Корво выдавливает из себя улыбку — хотя, скорее, это гримаса боли.

— Я стараюсь.

Цепи спадают от прикосновения Чужого, и он поднимает Корво на ноги. Сила возвращается к Корво рывками; крысы роятся у его ног, на короткий миг взлетают ему на плечи, окутывая, будто плащом, а затем снова падают на пол. Что бы там ни сотворили фанатики Чужого, постарались они от души.

Чужой нагибается и поднимает лицо-маску Корво. Любовно отряхивает от грязи, нежно прикладывает ее обратно к лицу Корво — и еще капля напряжения оставляет Корво.

— Осталось недолго, — говорит Чужой, поднимая руку Корво и скользя губами по Метке; его последователи стонут, как будто это причиняет им физическую боль. Чужой никогда не был добрым божеством. Он оборачивается, устремляя на них взгляд черных, будто океанские глубины, глаз, и не дает Корво услышать свои следующие слова.

Он говорит, а в ушах Корво звучит лишь китовая песнь. Корво дергает его за руку и шипит:

— Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь.

Теперь Чужой смотрит на него с мягким и ласковым восхищением, и Корво понимает, что он сделает дальше, за секунду до того, как он делает.

Одна рука ложится Корво на шею, другая опускается на бедро. Чужой на вкус как соль, и морской воздух, и Бездна, и Корво теряет себя в нем в тысячный раз как в первый.

— Мой дорогой Корво, — шепчет Чужой, и Бездна скрывает их обоих.


End file.
